


Rikki-tikki-tavi vore

by orphan_account



Category: The Jungle Book - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Condom, F/M, Oral, Punishment, Scat, Sex, Urine, Vaginal, Vore, full_tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rikki-tikki-tavi full tour vore.





	1. Mouse Munchies

Rikki-tikki-tavi vore

Part 1: Mouse Munchies

Rikki-tikki-tavi, a young mongoose, had been hearing complaints from several bird and frog friends of his. Several mice had been harassing their kids, throwing stones and berries at them. Finally, Rikki-tikki had had enough. As they came near, to harass once more, he called to them "Leave now or you'll regret it!" "We're here to have a little fun." said a mouse. "Game's over." said the mongoose. The mouse threw a berry at him, which splattered on his fur. "Get out of the way punk!" said the mouse. "Now you go too far!" said Rikki-tikki. He chased them and pinned them all down, burying them somewhat in dirt so they couldn't escape. He grabbed the first mouse, the one who had been the leader. "I'm going to teach you a little lesson." said the mongoose. "Don't kill us." said the mice. "I'm not going to kill you." said the mongoose. The mice sighed in relief. "I'm going to swallow you whole." The mice shook in fright. "I think I'll eat big mouth here first." He grabbed the ringleader, a rather fat and plump mouse. The mouse struggled, but the mongoose held on firmly. He opened his mouth. His breath washed over the mouse, making him gag. “Yummy! Yummy! Yummy! Yummy!” said the mongoose, starting to drool. “Don’t!” begged the mouse. Drool fell from the mouth of the mongoose and landed on the mouse, splattering him with saliva. “You look delicious!” said the mongoose, continuing to drool. DRIP! Drool fell from Rikki’s opened mouth. SPLASH! It hit the mouse! “Help!” said the mouse. DRIP! SPLASH! DRIP! SPLASH! DRIP! SPLASH! DRIP! SPLASH! DRIP! SPLASH! DRIP! SPLASH! DRIP! SPLASH! The mongoose kept on drooling. “Stop it!” said the mouse. “This yummy mousey is going to make my belly happy!” said Rikki. DRIP! SPLASH! DRIP! SPLASH! DRIP! SPLASH! He kept on drooling. “I don’t want to go there!” the mouse begged. “Yes, you’ll be enjoying the nice plump yummy mousy!” said the mongoose, continuing to drool. “Who are you talking to?” asked the mouse. “My belly.” said the mongoose, continuing to drool. DRIP! SPLASH! DRIP! SPLASH! DRIP! SPLASH! DRIP! SPLASH!

Rikki went and dropped the mouse into a barrel of honey. The mouse went under but came back up. After he got really coated in honey, Rikki-tikki went and dropped him into cinnamon. Later, he got the mouse out. He then dropped him into sugar. He also later got the mouse out.

“Eccccch! My poor fur!” said the mouse. “Your fur will be much worse once I’m done with you.” said Rikki-tikki-tavi. “Let me go!’ said the mouse. “Nope, you need to learn a lesson.” said Rikki. “I think I’ll taste this yummy mouse sweet!” His pink tongue came out. It pressed against the mouse. The tongue felt wet and slimy. The mouse cringed. “No, don’t do it!” the mouse begged. “Mmmmmm. A tasty treat for my belly.” said Rikki. THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! He licked the mouse.

“Stop!” said the mouse. THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! He licked the mouse. “Help me!” yelled the mouse. Rikki licked his face. The mouse cried. Then, Rikki started licking his lower half. THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! “Stop it, you’re tickling my gonads!” said the mouse. THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! “Please stop!” said the mouse. THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! The mouse, unable to take it anymore, ejaculated. “What a mess! Good thing I’m done with this side.” said the mongoose.

Rikki-tikki turned the mouse over and licked the other side of him. THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! “Let me go!” yelled the mouse. Rikki-tikki turned the mouse over and licked his sides. THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! He continued licking the mouse over. “No! Don’t!” said the frightened mouse. THEWP! The mongoose licked him. He got soaked in saliva. THEWP! He licked him again! The mongoose continued to lick him! Then, he moved him toward his mouth. “No!” said the mouse. “Nummy nums!” said the mongoose. “Not the mouth!” begged his meal. “Yummy mousey is going to taste good!” said Rikki-tikki.

THEWP! THEWP! His tongue licked the mouse, coating him in saliva. The mouse struggled, but Rikki-tikki kept licking the mouse, bringing him further toward his mouth. "Stop it!" said the mouse. The mongoose, however, just ignored him. Rikki got up the last of the honey, cinnamon, and sugar.

Rikki-tikki went to the house. He found a jar of molasses and got into it. He put some of the molasses in his mouth. It landed on the mouse. “Stop!” said the mouse. “Mmmmm, candy!” said the mongoose, licking his lips. “Help!” said the mouse. Rikki put in a bit more molasses, which landed on the mouse. After getting lots of molasses, he put chocolate in his mouth. “Help me!” said the mouse. “Chocolate mousy!” said Rikki-tikki. He kept putting chocolate in his mouth. “Please stop!” the mouse begged.

He brought the mouse past his teeth. The mouse was nervous around the pointy white teeth. The mouse was struggling now, moving deeper into his mouth. The mouse gagged at the smell of the mongoose's breath. “Time to taste the mouse candy!” said the mongoose. His gums came down.

"Nooo!" yelled the mouse as he was knocked down. "Mousey mint." said the mongoose. Rikki-tikki started to suck on the mouse, coating him in saliva. The mouse tasted pretty good. SLUCK! He sucked on the molasses and chocolate covered mouse. SLUCK! He sucked again.

The mongoose's gums pressed against the mouse. He was squished against the tongue. The pressure was strong. His face was very caked in saliva.

SCHLUCK! SCHLUCK! “Help!” said the mouse. SCHLUCK! SCHLUCK! Rikki’s gums kept pressing against the mouse. “Stop it!” cried his meal. “Delicious!” said the mongoose. SLUCK! SLUCK! SLUCK! SLUCK! SCHLUCK! SCHLUCK! SCHLUCK! SCHLUCK! SLUCK! SLUCK! SLUCK! SLUCK! SCHLUCK! SCHLUCK! SCHLUCK! SCHLUCK! SLUCK! SLUCK! SLUCK! SLUCK! SCHLUCK! SCHLUCK! SCHLUCK! SCHLUCK! SLUCK! SLUCK! SLUCK! SLUCK! SCHLUCK! SCHLUCK! SCHLUCK! SCHLUCK! Rikki sucked on the mouse, tasting the sweet molasses. The mouse cried out, but the mongoose just ignored him.

For a while, Rikki-tikki-tavi kept the mouse there, and sucked on him, totally caking the trapped mouse in saliva. “Mmmmmmmmm!” said Rikki-tikki-tavi. “No, please!” said the mouse. “Should have thought of that before you came here to bully!” said the mongoose, continuing to suck on him.

At last, Rikki sucked up the last of the molasses and chocolate. The mice below were looking at Rikki in fright. Rikki decided that now was the time to make a swallow and send the mouse tumbling into his stomach. “Yummy yum yum yum! That was so good!” said the mongoose, licking his lips. “Time to continue on.” said Rikki. “Please, I don’t want to!” said the mouse.

“Take a nice look at the outside.” said Rikki. ‘What?” said the mouse. He closed his teeth. The mouse was plunged into blackness. “Too late now.” said the mongoose. He began to push the mouse with his tongue. The tongue moved the mouse onward, toward Rikki’s waiting stomach. “No, don’t!” cried the mouse.

Rikki started to slosh saliva around in his mouth. It moved the mouse around. SLOSH! SLOSH! SLOSH! The mouse got banged around. “Stop!” cried the mouse. SLOSH! SLOSH! SLOSH! The mouse got banged around, moving further into Rikki’s mouth. “Stop it!” said the mouse. SLOSH! SLOSH! SLOSH! “Cut it out!” said the mouse. “Mousey wousey is going to my tummy wummy!” said Rikki-tikki. SLOSH! SLOSH! SLOSH! He moved the mouse around. “This is annoying!” whined the mouse. SLOSH! SLOSH! SLOSH! SLOSH! “But it’s fun!” said the mongoose. SLOSH! SLOSH! SLOSH! SLOSH! SLOSH! SLOSH!

Rikki tilted his head back. He moved the mouse further into his mouth. He was nearing the esophagus. Slowly, he began to be pushed over the edge. The mouse was really nervous now. He clung to Rikki's tongue desperately. The mouse was forming a bulge in Rikki-tikki-tavi’s throat. His head was under the uvula and he held on only with his paws. He flapped his legs, feeling nothing below them.

“Time to make a swallow!” said Rikki. “Don’t!” begged the mouse. “Down the hatch!” said Rikki. Rikki-tikki-tavi moved his tongue back through his teeth. The mouse clung desperately to the edge of the tongue. “Don’t!” yelled the mouse. “Past the teeth and past the gums! Look out tummy, here it comes! Belly I have something for you that’s yummy and nice. I have a very delicious treat of mice!” said Rikki. SLOSH! SLOSH! SLOSH! Rikki started to slosh around saliva. “Don’t swallow!” begged the mouse. GURGLE! GURGLE! GURGLE! CHURN! The mouse could hear Rikki’s stomach churning way below him. He began to drip sweat. “Don’t do it!” said the mouse. “My belly will have something to fill it!” said Rikki. “Don’t swallow!” said the mouse. SLOSH! SLOSH! SLOSH! SLOSH! SLOSH! SLOSH! The mongoose moved the saliva right in front of the mouse. He tilted his head back. “Noooo!” yelled the mouse. Rikki-tikki gathered a mouthful of saliva and gulped. GLUK! Saliva moved past the mouse, loosening his grip, but he still held on. “Help me!” cried the mouse in fright. “Yummy yummy!” said Rikki. He gathered another mouthful of saliva. GLUK! More saliva came down. “Stop it!” said the mouse in a panic.

He gathered another mouthful of saliva. “NO, PLEASE!” begged the mouse. Rikki moved the saliva over the edge. He swallowed again. GLUK! Saliva hit the mouse. The mouse nearly lost his grip. “PLEASE DON’T EAT ME!” the mouse screamed at the top of his lungs. He was very soaked in saliva and could feel Rikki’s breath hitting his legs. The mouse started to slip. He moved further into the throat. The walls of the throat felt slimy. Only his head was above the edge.

Rikki wiggled his tongue. The mouse slid further down, now a lot of his head was in the throat. He could hear Rikki’s belly gurgling below him, waiting for his arrival. “HELP!” the mouse screamed. “Don’t keep my belly waiting.” said the mongoose. The mice below him were shaking in terror, looking at the growing bulge in his throat. “I don’t want to be eaten!” said the mouse in his mouth. “Poor little bullying mouse. How the tides have turned! I’ll give you something to help you go down.” said Rikki.

Rikki went and got a few strawberries. He started to chew on them. The mouse watched in horror as he chewed. CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! “Don’t do it!” said the mouse. CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! “No please!” said the mouse. CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! “Stop!” said the mouse. CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! “Stop!” said the mouse. CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! “Stop!” said the mouse. CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! “Stop!” said the mouse. CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! “No, please!” said the mouse. Rikki gathered a mouthful of saliva and moved the chewed meal toward his throat. “Don’t!” said the mouse. SLOSH! SLOSH! SLOSH! SLOSH! SLOSH! He sloshed saliva around. “Don’t eat me!” said the mouse. “Next stop my belly!” said the mongoose. He wiggled his tongue. The mouse held on with one paw. He slid fully into the throat. Rikki moved the saliva right next to the edge. “DON’T DO IT!” the mouse yelled at the top of his lungs. Rikki swallowed. GULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP! The mouse lost his grip as the saliva hit him.

“Nooooooo!” yelled the mouse. “Down you go!” said the mongoose.

The mouse fell into the throat and started moving downward. The mouse felt the air rush passed him. He was coated in saliva and was moving downward. There was a loud gulping sound all around him. The muscles moved him along. He screamed. “AHHHHHH, DON’T EAT ME!” The walls of the throat were slimy. He kicked and screamed. However, Rikki’s throat pulled him further down the esophagus. “NO! NO! NO!” yelled the mouse. Rikki’s throat muscles, however, kept pulling him down. He struggled, but it was of no help.

The trapped mice all watched the mouse slide down the mongoose's throat, making a bulge. Rikki felt the mouse wiggle as he went down. He licked his lips. “A yummy mouse and strawberry jelly are taking a trip to my belly.” said Rikki. He felt the mouse struggle. “No point in struggling. You’re staying at Rikki-tikki-tavi Inn for a few days. I’ll decide when you…er…check out.” said Rikki. The mouse kept wiggling, rubbing against his throat muscles. The bulge kept moving downward. The mouse was headed toward Rikki’s waiting belly.

He soon hit a fleshy opening. He was pushed through it. He fell through the air. He landed in a churning sack. It was pitch dark in here. The chewed up meal came soon thereafter, splattering him. “Echhhh!” said the mouse in disgust.

The mice outside watched the mouse disappeared into the mongoose's ribcage. The exterior of Rikki’s stomach swelled slightly as the mouse landed in his belly. GURGLE ! GURGLE! CHURN! CHURN! GLORB! Rikki's stomach gurgled appreciatively.

Inside the belly, a loud gurgling sound came from around the mouse. It was quite hot in here. He was dripping sweat. He also was standing in a bunch of hot liquid. “Where am I?” asked the mouse. He heard the gurgling. “Oh no, I’m in his stomach! I’ve been eaten!” he said in horror.

Rikki rubbed his belly. “You were delicious! See you in a few days!” said Rikki. The mice all whimpered. "Time to wash down the meal." the mongoose said. He went to the house and found a keg of ginger ale. It was open so he was able to drink some of it. The ginger ale went down his throat. His stomach started to bubble.

Inside the belly, the mouse was hit by the ginger ale. He couldn't see but felt bubbling around him. Soon, there was a deafening sound coming from around him. ERRRRRRRRRRRP!

Outside, Rikki's mouse open as he belched. "That hit the spot." he said. He sat, licking his lips. He felt something wiggle in his belly. It was the mouse. Rikki patted his belly and smiled. He licked his lips and rubbed his stomach. He felt the mouse squirm. “Yum! Yum! Yum!” said the mongoose. WIGGLE! WIGGLE! WIGGLE! His stomach squirmed. He gave it a pat. “Oh so delicious!” he said, licking his lips. PAT! PAT! PAT! He patted his squirming belly.

Rikki’s stomach kept squirming. He rubbed it back and forth. “So delicious!” he said, licking his lips and rubbing his squirming, slightly swollen belly. RUB! RUB! RUB! RUB! He rubbed his stomach. THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! He licked his lips. SQUIRM! SQUIRM! SQUIRM! SQUIRM! The mouse moved inside of his stomach. GURGLE! GURGLE! GURGLE! GURGLE! Rikki’s stomach gurgled happily. “Like the tasty meal? I have plenty more!” said the mongoose to his churning belly. The mice whimpered.

Inside the belly, the mouse felt around, and felt the walls, which were a bit rough and were slimy. The entrance to the stomach was up above him, out of his reach. He found the entrance to the small intestine, but it wouldn’t open. He was trapped! GURGLE! GURGLE! GURGLE! The stomach rumbled appreciatively, eager to soon start digesting the item that had fallen into it. he thought in a fright. The mouse felt worried now. He was inside a belly. He could hear a lot of churning from the stomach. Also, he could hear the THUMP THUMP of Rikki-tikki-tavi’s heartbeat. The mouse moved around in the dark, looking for a way out. He kept banging against the walls. Slime landed on him.

PAT! PAT! PAT! Rikki, meanwhile, continued to pat his stomach. WIGGLE! WIGGLE! WIGGLE! WIGGLE! WIGGLE! His stomach wiggled as the mouse tried to find a way out. PAT! PAT! PAT! PAT! PAT! PAT! PAT! He patted his stomach. “The mousey is going to have a fun ride.” he said.

Next time he would see the mouse, the mouse would be coming out his back end. The mouse would be a waste product. Rikki would squeeze him out his anus in logs of smelly brown poop. Before being defecated though, the mouse would have to go through his entire digestive tract. Then he’d have to wait in his rectum with the waste. Rikki would take his time.

Rikki smiled. He had the mouse in his stomach. He had decided to make the mice rub his belly. This would help them avoid digestion. If they refused, well, they’d get digested. They’d get pooped out along with his waste. He’d empty them into a hole in the ground. He’d keep them there until the poop was high enough to climb out. He’d wash them off with is urine. This was going to be fun.

"Lemme out!" cried the mouse. Bubbles formed in the stomach. The air started to stink. The gasses moved upward. BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRB! Rikki belched and rubbed his stomach.

Rikki rubbed his belly. ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! He belched again. "Ecccch!" said the mouse in his stomach. “Yum yum!” said Rikki. “Help!” said the mouse. “Like it in my belly?” said the mongoose, patting his stomach. The mouse pounded on the walls of the belly. Rikki swallowed. Saliva slid down his throat. It fell into his stomach and coated the mouse. “Help!” said the mouse. Bubbles formed again. Smelly gas rose upward. BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! Rikki belched again. “What a tasty mouse.” said Rikki, licking his lips. “Let me out!” begged the mouse. Rikki-tikki squeezed the bump in his stomach that was the mouse. “Stop!” said the mouse. “Please, let me out!” said the mouse. “Nope, you’re food now!” said the mongoose, licking his fur around his stomach. “Food? What happens to me?” said the mouse. “Well, eventually, acid will come into my belly. It’ll digest the stuff in it. And that would include you.” said Rikki. “Digest?” said the mouse.

Soon, there was a rumbling sound inside the belly. Acid came in. The mouse felt something hot hit him. It burned him. “Ouch!” he said. “That would be the digestive juices .” said the mongoose. “What’s it gonna do to me? It seems like it’s burning me!” said the mouse. “It’ll break you down into itty bitty pieces. That way, my body can absorb you.” said the mongoose. “Oh no! No, please! No!” cried the mouse, pounding on the belly. Bubbles formed again. Gas rose upward. BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! Rikki belched. “Ahhhh, now perhaps you’ll learn a lesson for being a bully!” he said, patting his belly. “No! Don’t let me die in here! Please!” begged the mouse, pounding harder than ever. “Well, there might be one way to live.” said the mongoose. “What?” said the mouse. “ "I suggest you rub it from the inside. If you move around a lot, you won't get digested as much and might survive." said the mongoose, jiggling his stomach. "Stop that, you're moving me around!" said his meal. Rikki squished his belly. “Stop!” said the mouse. “So bumpy. “ said the mongoose, squeezing his belly and pushing around the lump that was the mouse. “All right. I’ll rub it!” said the mouse. The mouse started to rub his stomach. Slime from the stomach walls landed on him as he rubbed. It was very hot inside the mongoose’s belly. He moved around. There was some room to move inside of Rikki’s stomach.

Soon, peristalsis happened. The stomach contracted, trying to process the mouse. “Kinda cramped!” said the mouse. “That’s digestion for you.” said the mongoose, patting his stomach. “This is annoying!” said the mouse. He stopped rubbing.

“Keep on rubbing. The more you stay put, the more you get digested.” said Rikki. The mouse obeyed. Rikki liked the rubbing feeling. “How do I get out?” asked the mouse. “Well, I’m not gonna spit you out, so you’re going the same way as food.” said the mongoose. “Where is that?” said the mouse. “Eventually, the stuff in my belly goes into my small intestine. Villi will pull at the small stuff, though I think you’re too big. And, after that, you go into my large intestine. You’ll go through there with the stuff my small intestine doesn’t like. Then, you’ll go into my rectum. And, when I feel like it, I’ll push you out my anus.” said the mongoose. “Anus, where’s that?” asked the mouse.

Rikki grabbed a plump female mouse. “You can tell your buddy when you go down next.” he said. “I’ll demonstrate it to you so you can see where it is you’ll all come out.” said Rikki. He hunched over and grunted. A log of poop started to come out his anus. “That’s where.” said Rikki, pointing at his open anus. The log came out his anus and hit the ground. “Food that my body doesn’t like comes out here.” said Rikki. “Where?” said the mouse in his stomach. “His asshole!” whined the mouse outside of him. “Yes, I’ll leave plenty of poop for you to play with. Don’t worry.” said Rikki. All the mice groaned.

He rubbed his belly. He felt it squirm. “Yummy yummy in my tummy!” he said. He grabbed the plump female mouse and started to lick her. “No!” she cried. However, he soon had her in his mouth, sucking on her. A bit later, she made a bulge in his throat as she went down. Soon two mice were rubbing his belly from the inside. ERRRRRRRRRP! He belched again, patting his growing belly. The mice inside gagged.

He grabbed another mouse. He brought the mouse toward his mouth. The mouse whimpered. He put the mouse inside of his mouth. The other mice could hear him sucking on the mouse. Sometime later, the mongoose gulped. A bulge formed in his throat and moved down into his stomach. His belly rumbled happily. All of the mice whimpered. “Mmmmm mmmmmm mmmm!” said the mongoose, licking his lips and patting his stomach. BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! He belched again. The mice inside he belly gagged.

He grabbed two mice at once. He tossed them up in the air and opened his mouth. He gulped hard as they landed in his mouth. They both were squeezed down his throat. “Nooooooo!” yelled one of them. “Help!” yelled the other. They fell through the opening at the bottom of the throat and landed in his stomach. BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! The mongoose let out a long belch. The mice in his belly groaned.

A mouse stared at Rikki’s furry belly. It churned. He shuddered. “How is it in there?” the mouse asked. GURGLE! CHURN! SLOSH! GLORB! Rikki’s belly rumbled. “A bit cramped.” said a mouse inside the belly. “Mmmmmmm.” said Rikki, licking his lips. “Don’t!” said the mouse. Rikki grabbed him. The mouse struggled. Rikki licked him for a bit. Then, he put him in his mouth. He moved him toward the back of the throat. GLUK! He swallowed. The mouse clung to his tongue. GLUK! He swallowed again. “Hard to go down.” said Rikki. “Not to worry, I can get something to help.”

He went to a nearby stream and started to drink some water. SLURP! SLURP! SLURP! SLURP! SLURP! He lapped up the water. “Stop it!” said the mouse. SLURP! SLURP! SLURP! SLURP! The mongoose kept drinking. “Don’t do it!” begged the mouse. SLOSH! SLOSH! SLOSH! SLOSH! Rikki sloshed the water around in his mouth. “Stop!’ said the mouse in horror!

Rikki moved the water toward the mouse. “Nooooooooooo!” yelled the mouse. GULLLLLLLLLLLLP! Rikki swallowed. The water hit the mouse and he fell. The pink muscles pulled him downward. He yelled as he was swallowed. “Help!” said the mouse.

ULLLLLLLLLLP! There was a loud gulping sound around him. He was being pushed down by the water. The walls of the throat were slimy. He thrashed but the throat kept pulling him down.

He hit an opening. He was pushed through it. He fell through the air. He hit the floor of the stomach. The water landed on him.

“It’s really hot in here.” the mouse commented. Acid hit him. “Ouch!” said the mouse. “Start rubbing.” said Rikki. BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! He belched and rubbed his stomach. “So, who’s next?” said Rikki. The mice outside of his belly whimpered.

One by one, most of the mice made the trip down his gullet. His stomach swelled, and the exterior of his stomach was wriggling. The mice were all rubbing his stomach from the inside.

The mice were scalded by the digestive juices, though, as Rikki-tikki had said, they were dodging the brunt of it by rubbing his stomach. "Ouch!" said a mouse. "It burns!" said another. "It's getting a bit cramped in here!" said a mouse. GLORB! His stomach rumbled. The mice cried out in pain. The mongoose gave his belly a pat. “Delicious!” he said.

He moved onto his back and sat there, licking his lips and enjoying his meal. He stomach growled, enjoying the tasty treats he’d given it. ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! He belched. The mice inside of his stomach gagged.

“Yummy yummy in my tummy! A tasty treat of mice! They might live and be pooped out if they rub my belly and be nice. If they rub it they’ll come out my butt with my poop. If they don’t, my belly will turn them into goop! They must keep rubbing and not rest. Or else they will digest. The good mice will come out my anus with my waste. The bad ones my belly will turn into paste! They will work hard like drones. Or else all of them I’ll be pooping out will be their bones! If they’re nice they’ll come out my butt. If not, they’ll die in my gut! The good mice will go out the same way as food. They’ll be digested if they’re rude. ” sang Rikki.

"Well, I still have three of you left." said the mongoose. "I'll just have to squeeze you in." He brought one of the mice near his mouth. THEWP! THEWP! He started to lick the mouse. The mouse was terrified. "Please! Please! Please! Please! Don't eat us. We'll do ANYTHING!" said the three remaining mice in desperation. "Anything?" said the mongoose, a grin crossing his face. The mice nodded.

A while later, the three remaining mice, still buried somewhat in dirt to prevent their escape, were massaging Rikki-tikki. One rubbed his stomach. Another was rubbing his ears. The third was sticking grapes in his mouth. The mongoose ate the grapes, and they slid down his throat and landed in his stomach, coating the mice. The mice ate some of the grapes, though they couldn't spot them too well in the pitch blackness.

He licked his lips after eating the purple berries. They were delicious. There wasn't that much air in the mongoose's belly. Also, it smelled terrible in here. The digestive juices were now singeing off the fur of the mice. They continued to rub his stomach wall. After the grapes, the mouse near his mouse fed him bananas. The mongoose ate them. They landed on the already grape covered mice. His belly rumbled.

“Clean my teeth.” he said to the mouse near his mouth. “Huh?” said the mouse. “I’ll do it.” said the mongoose. He opened his mouth. He grabbed the mouse and used his whiskers to floss his teeth.

GURGLE! GURGLE! CHURN! SLOSH! Rikki’s stomach rumbled, digesting. He gave it a pat. He belched. Both the mice in his stomach and the mice near his mouth gagged.

The mouse near his stomach kept rubbing. URG! URG! URG! Rikki’s stomach rumbled. The fur of the mice inside of the belly was being burned off. “Help!” “It burns!” “It stinks in here!” “Ow, my fur!” The cries of his friends inside the belly frightened him. At one point, the mouse, a bit tired, slowed. “Keep going. You could be rubbing it from the inside. There’s always room for one more.” said the mongoose. The mouse resumed rubbing. PHHHHHHH! Rikki-tikki-tavi’s butt went as he farted. The mouse rubbing his belly on the outside gagged at the smell, but didn’t dare slow down.

Rikki-tikki felt a pressure in his lower abdomen. His rectum was full. Now he needed to take a poop. He carried the mouse that had been rubbing his belly and went to a hole in the ground. He stuck his rear over it and emptied out his solid waste. He felt poop come out his anus. Once done, he grabbed some leaves. He then trapped the mouse. "Could you wipe it clean?" said the mongoose, smiling, indicating his rear end. The mouse moved toward the mongoose's butt with the leaves. The anus was a big hole with pink surroundings. Behind the anus, he could see part of Rikki’s balls and penis. He returned his gaze to the anus. It was here that his pals would be moved out, or rather, shit out. The stench filled his nostrils. It smelled horrible. Sticky brown feces surrounded the anus. He didn’t want to be reduced to being used to wipe the mongoose’s ass, but, as he’d promised to do anything, he knew that if he refused, he’d be going to join his friends in the belly, and then he’d have to go through the intestines, and could only look forward to being on the inside of the smelly hole, with loads of smelly poop and miserable mice to keep him company, wanting out. No, he would much rather stay out here and wipe.

As the mouse moved toward it, the anus opened and the mongoose farted making the mouse gag. “Sorry.” laughed the mongoose. The dung was a sticky brown color and stank quite horribly. The mouse wiped off some of the brown from Rikki’s backside. Soon, however, the mouse was out of leaves. And, worse, some of the dung had gotten on his paws. "Still some left." said the mongoose. "I'm out of leaves." said the mouse. "Let me do it." said the mongoose. Before the mouse could react, the mongoose grabbed him. "Hey, what are…..?" said the mouse. The mouse got a face full of dung as the mongoose wiped his rear end with the mouse. Rikki pushed him against his anus.

The mouse’s face was rubbed against the stinky fecal residue. He moved him back and forth. Then, Rikki turned him over and rubbed the mouse’s back against his butthole. The poop slowly came off. Then, he turned the mouse over and got his front, continuing to press the mouse against his anus, absorbing more of the poop on his butt.

“Stop!” said the mouse. SPLAT! The mouse got poop in his mouth as Rikki kept rubbing him against his anus.

There had been a clump of poop that had stuck to his anus and that he couldn’t shake loose. The mouse had only gotten a bit of this. Rikki rubbed the mouse against it. SPWICK! The mouse got a face-full of the mess. SPWICK! Rikki rubbed him against it again.

After he had gotten up the last of the dung, he dropped the mouse into the hole where his waste had gone.

"What am I gonna do in here?" said the mouse angrily. "Push the dung around." said the mongoose, dropping in a few pebbles. “You can use it to build up poop to the top so you can climb out.” said the mongoose. The mouse started pushing the dung around, for he had nothing else to do, with the pebbles. "Could you at least clean me off?" said the mouse. "Certainly." said the mongoose.

The mouse hoped to at least have the smelly dung off of his fur, even if he did have to push around dung for a while. However, he was horrified when he saw Rikki-tikki's white penis move over the hole. "No don't!" cried the mouse. “I gotta take a leak!” said Rikki. “Go pee somewhere else.” said the mouse. “I’ll use my toilet.” said Rikki. He pointed his penis at the mouse. “I don’t want to be washed after all!” said the mouse. The mouse moved, but Rikki kept moving his penis to follow him. “Time to drain the vein!” said Rikki. “Don’t!” said the mouse. Rikki-tikki, however, ignored him, and pushed. He felt his bladder empty. He felt relieved. “Ahhhhhhhh!” he said as he felt the urine come out of his penis and his bladder empty.

The mouse saw the urethra open and a torrent of urine come from the mongoose's white penis, and land on him. Rikki had had a full bladder. PSSSSSST! The torrent of piss continued to come out of his penis. The yellow urine came out of the tip of the penis like a fountain. The mouse was slowly drenched. The urine was the composition of thick syrup. The smell was horrible. He tried to avoid it, but the mongoose’s penis followed him. The torrent of yellow continued to pour from the hole at the top of the mongoose’s white penis. After over a minute of peeing, only a few drops poured from the penis. The mouse was relieved when the penis finally closed and the urine stopped. Rikki scratched his balls for he felt itchy. A few stray drops that had clung to the tip of his penis fell onto the mouse below. The mouse now was covered in mongoose shit AND piss. "Better now?" said the mongoose, walking away and not even allowing the mouse to reply.

He returned to the two remaining mice. "Continue." he said. They rubbed his stomach and his ears. His stomach was rumbling loudly now. The mice inside had had most of their fur burnt off by the acid. Now, hot welts formed on their bare skin. They were wincing in pain. "Cough us up!" said a mouse. "No can do." laughed Rikki-tikki-tavi. "It stinks in here!" complained a mouse. "Just wait until you reach the colon." laughed Rikki-tikki. All the mice groaned. "Speaking of that, I sometimes get a bit stuffed up. Could you cleanse my colon on your way through?" The mice, fearing what he might do to them if they refused, agreed.

The digestive juices kept burning them. “Let us out!” they cried. “Yum yum!” said Rikki, rubbing his squirming belly. GLORB! GLORB! GLORB! Rikki’s belly churned.

“It’s hot in here!” said a mouse. Rikki went and got a nice long drink. The water soaked the mice. “Feel better?” he asked. “Kind of. But now I’m all wet.” whined a mouse. ERRRRRRRRRP! Rikki belched. The mice groaned.

Night fell. He went to the hole, for he had a full bladder, and emptied out. He pointed his penis at the mouse and then pushed. His bladder started to empty. Urine poured out of his penis and onto the mouse like a fountain.

He finished peeing. Then he went to sleep. The mice inside and out kept rubbing through the night. Early the next morning, Rikki-tikki awoke. He ate some green grapes. They coated the mice in his belly. Two mice who’d been peeing and one who was pooping were knocked over by the arrival of the grapes. Some of the urine and feces landed in the eyes of other mice as they were thrown down.

Then he had a nice drink of water, which splashed the mice in his belly. He felt another pressure in his behind. He decided to empty out. He grabbed another mouse. He hunched down over the hole. “No!” said the mouse in the hole.

He pointed his rear at the mouse in the hole and let loose. PHHHHHHBBBBBTTT! Smelly gas came out of his butt. It made the mouse in the hole gag. Slowly, a log of poop appeared. “Stop!’ said the mouse in the hole. Rikki, however, ignored him, and grunted. PLOP! A log of feces came out of his anus and narrowly missed the mouse. PLOP! Another log came out his backside, almost hitting the mouse. He emptied out more logs. Finally, PLOP!, another log came out. SPLAT! It hit the mouse this time, knocking him over! PLOP! A last log came out, and, SPLAT!, it hit him, furthering covering him in poop.

“Wipe it clean.” said Rikki. The mouse refused. Rikki started to lick the mouse. Then, he put him in his mouth and sucked on him. He was about to swallow when the mouse cried out “All right, I’ll do it! Don’t eat me!” “All right, but you’re going to pay for being stubborn.” said the mongoose.

He grabbed the mouse. “What are you going to…..” said the mouse, but it soon became apparent. Rikki scratched his balls, using the mouse. “Ahhhhhhhh!” said the mongoose. Rikki rubbed him against his balls. “No, stop!” said the mouse. Rikki kept rubbing. The mouse was moved against his balls. “That feels good!” said the mongoose, itching his balls with the mouse. The sweat came off of them. Rikki rubbed the mouse against his penis. Then, he rubbed him against his belly and back.

“Stop it! Put me down! I’ll wipe it with the leaves. Just…..” said the mouse. The mouse got a mouthful of feces. He wiped his anus with the mouse. WIPE! RUB! The mouse spat. Rikki kept rubbing and turning the mouse over. “Nah, I’ll use you instead of the leaves.” said the mongoose. He finally finished wiping his ass and dropped the shit-covered mouse into the hole.

“Wanna be washed off?” said Rikki. “Sure.” said the feces covered mouse. “No, you don’t want…” said the other mouse. “I gotta tinkle!” said the mongoose. Rikki pointed his penis into the hole. Both mice screamed! They saw his penis open and urine shoot out and drench them. They were glad when they saw his penis close.

The remaining mouse resumed rubbing Rikki-tikki's stomach. The human family gave him some raw meat for dinner, which he’d eaten and the mice got pelted with it.

He drank some milk. It went down his throat. It landed on the mice in his belly.

Eventually, he went to sleep. He ordered the poor mouse rubbing his belly to keep it up through the night and that, if he woke and found him not rubbing, would eat him. The mouse, not daring to disobey, was forced to rub for the rest of the entire night.

Inside his belly, something finally had happened. The mice were all burned all over their skin and all of their fur was burned off. The stomach had started to drain. They were moved downward. They were squeezed, one by one, into Rikki's duodenum.

The entrance to the small intestine closes right before the ringleader can go through. “What do I do now?” he whined. “Keep rubbing.” said Rikki. The poor mouse had to comply. Soon, hot liquid came in again and soon, so did acid. The mouse started to be cut open and bleed a bit.

In the duodenum, mucus coated the mice. This was really annoying for them, not to mention really sticky. “Ew!” said a mouse. “Enjoy.” said the mongoose. In here, villi pulled at them. They could not be absorbed, but they were quite annoyed. A blue substance coated them and tried to break them down. It messed up their fur but didn't break them down, as they were too big. It was a tight squeeze in here and they got bruised. The intestines rumbled a lot and the gas smelled terrible. Also, they thought they could hear the mongoose’s heartbeat.

The villi kept pulling at them. The mice were miserable. Rikki’s intestines rumbled a lot. GLORB! GURGLE! The villi yanked at them. They moaned.

Rikki ate some mangoes. They sure were delicious. He figured the left-overs with meet up with the mice later. The mangoes landed on the poor mouse in his belly. Rikki rubbed his stomach. The poor mice groaned.

Inside his small intestine, the mice were equally miserable. They kept being pulled at by villi. They were moved around through the rest of the small intestine.

Rikki’s small intestine rumbled. “Your friends are in my intestines.” said Rikki to the mouse rubbing his belly. The mouse could hear his friends yelping. “I’m so tired.” said the mouse rubbing his belly. “Keep rubbing. I have room for more.” said Rikki, pointing at his belly. The mouse gulped and kept rubbing. GLORB! Rikki’s guts churned. CHURN! “Ick! It stinks in here!” said a mouse in Rikki’s small intestine.

“Feeling hot?” Rikki asked the mouse rubbing his belly. The mouse nodded. Rikki spat water on him. The mouse felt cooler. “Want to be washed down more?” he asked the mouse. “Yes.” said the mouse. The mouse groaned when he saw Rikki’s penis move over him. The mongoose emptied his bladder. Once done, he said to the mouse “Ok, now keep rubbing.” The piss soaked mouse complied.

The mice, meanwhile, were yanked at by villi for hours. They got coated in a blue substance, which failed to break them down. They were quite sore from this.

Finally, they came near the end. The food, other than them, that he’d eaten was now a different composition and more solid than when they’d entered the small intestine. GURGLE! GURGLE! GURGLE! Rikki’s intestine rumbled. The mice were coated in grape juice, banana juice, meat juice, saliva, and blue intestinal goo. They approached an opening. They were eventually moved through it.

They were now in the large intestine. The gas smelled a lot worse in here. There was a bit more room to more in here. However, brown mongoose poop landed all around them and on them. The hard lumps of feces rubbed against them. As they had promised to help clean Rikki-tikki-tavi's colon, they moved all of the poop off of the walls, which, of course, caused it to land on them. It started to harden around them. The hard brown feces stank and they couldn’t break free.

“It stinks in here!” the mice whined. They were covered in saliva, purple and green grape juice, blueberry juice, meat juice, banana juice, intestinal goo, and now mongoose feces. More waste formed as the leftovers of his meals were turned into poop. “Have fun.” said the mongoose. The mice all groaned.

PHHHHHHHH! Gas moved past. The gas came out Rikki’s butt a bit later, making the mouse rubbing his belly cough.

Inside of his colon, the mice got pushed against poop. They were really miserable. The brown waste coated them. It really stank. It slowly hardened around them.

“Help. It’s coating me! I can’t get it off.” said a mouse. “Have fun with my poop.” said the mongoose. The air and gas stank as they kept being moved along. They really got covered in mongoose feces.

As they reached the halfway point of the colon, Rikki-tikki went and emptied out. “Time to make a deposit!” he said. The mice in the hole whined. PLOP! A log fell out and hit them! PLOP! Another come out of his butt and hit them! He totally emptied his rectum, sending several logs of feces onto the mice in the hole. Rikki wanted to make sure he made the mice in his colon wait as long as possible.

He approached the last mouse, who, under threat of being eaten, had been rubbing now for about two full days. “Don’t use me to wipe your ass like you did with the other two. I’m begging you. I’ll do anything else.” said the final mouse. “Fine.” said the mongoose.

“First, you can rub my shaft.” said Rikki. “Your shaft?” said the mouse. “Yes, I have this new girlfriend named Rita. Can’t wait to have some fun with her, but she’ll get pregnant. So, you can aid in my fantasy.” he said. He moved his penis next to the mouse. The mouse thought of biting his penis. “Don’t even think of it or you die.” said the mongoose, guessing what the mouse was thinking.

“I won’t rub it!” said the mouse. Rikki put the mouse in his mouth and sucked on him. “All right.” Said the mouse. He rubbed the penis. It felt funny. He decided he wouldn’t rub after all. Rikki tossed the mouse up in the air, put him in his mouth, and swallowed. GLUK! The mouse almost went down. “All right! All right!’ said the mouse. “Ok, but you’re gonna pay for messing around.” said Rikki.

The mouse had no choice. He rubbed the shaft of Rikki’s white penis. Rikki giggled. He imagined shagging Rita. The mouse kept rubbing. Rikki kept giggling. The poor mouse kept rubbing. Rikki sighed. He rubbed up and down Rikki’s penis. “Ahhhh, yes! I love you Rita!” said Rikki. The mouse kept rubbing the penis. “Rub the top.” said Rikki. The mouse rubbed the bulb of his penis. “Now the middle.” said Rikki. The mouse rubbed the middle of his penis. “Now the bottom.” said Rikki. The mouse rubbed the bottom of his penis. “Now my balls.” said Rikki. The mouse rubbed his balls. Rikki was really enjoying himself. “Now rub up and down my penis.” said Rikki. The mouse rubbed up and down his penis. After a while, the rubbing was too much. Rikki moaned. “Oahhhhhhhh!” SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! His penis ejaculated. The poor mouse got cum all over him. SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! The cum kept pouring out as he hit climax. Finally, he stopped ejaculating. The mouse was all soaked in white sticky semen.

Then, Rikki picked up the mouse, and, because he had mucus in his nose, blew, spraying the poor mouse with snot. Then he moved the mouse near his anus. “You can go ahead and lick my butt clean instead.” said the mongoose. “No, I won’t…..” said the mouse. “If you don’t, you go into my belly.” threatened the mongoose. The mouse had no choice but to comply. He came near the butt. Rikki farted, making the mouse gag. He licked. It was awful. THEWP! He licked again. “Keep going.” said the mongoose. He licked Rikki’s behind clean.

“Now, go into my butt and get the poop out. Don’t try and get your friends out or I’ll eat them again and you too.” said Rikki. The mouse went up his anus . It really stank in here. The anus closed, plunging the mouse into darkness.

The slime on the walls of the rectum grossed the mouse out. He found some poop and loosened it. He kept going and loosening more waste. He pushed on the walls of the rectum. Rikki grunted. The poop smoushed against the mouse. The mouse came out of his butt. Rikki moved the poop into the hole where it landed on the mice.

“Need a drink?” said the mongoose. “Yes, thank you.” said the mouse. “Here!” said Rikki, thrusting his penis onto the mouse. He got the tip of it in the mouse’s still open mouth. He peed. Urine drenched the mouse and some went down his throat. The piss tasted salty. At last, he finished peeing. He dropped the piss and crap covered mouse into the hole. The mouse landed on a urine soaked pile of feces.

The mouse in his belly, bleeding slightly and burned raw by Rikki’s stomach acid, was finally moved into his small intestine. The mice in his colon came around evening to a drop in the tunnel. They had a lot of poop on them, having cleaned his colon. They fell into this opening. They were in his rectum. It seemed to be a giant vat of poop. They kicked the anal wall, wanting out. Rikki-tikki smiled and farted, making them gag. There were a lot of feces in here. It was surrounding them. He grunted. But, rather than poop, he sat on the ground. The poop, unable to come out his butt, smooshed against the mice inside instead. “It stinks in here!” said a mouse. Rikki farted again. “Feel better?” he said, laughing.

The mice inside of his rectum were covered in stinky brown gook. “Please let us out!” they cried. “Nah, I need you to wait here. Waste products don’t get pooped out until I feel like releasing them.” said Rikki-tikki. He prodded his butt with his back paws. “Stop it!” said the mice inside his ass. PLOP! Some poop fell from above into his rectum and landed on the mice!

The air in the butt smelled awful. More and more poop kept piling onto them. The mice groaned under the weight of it.

Leaving the mice in his rectum to be further coated in mongoose feces, Rikki went to the hole. “Time for some wee wee!” he said. The mice in the hole groaned. His penis opened and urine shot out of it. He aimed, not for the mice though, but for the pile of poop they had been building. The urine caused it to soften and collapse onto the mice. Then, he moved his white penis and aimed for the mice. When he was done, the mice groaned. “I’ll be holding my bladder and rectum for a while. But, when your friends come out, I’ll have a lot for you to play with.” said the mongoose.

Rikki wanted to be sure they had learned their lesson. Therefore, he didn’t defecate the following two days at all. His rectum felt very full, but he ignored it. He also only emptied his bladder twice and only a few trickles.

The mouse in his small intestine was eventually moved into his large intestine. He got covered in poop. He was moved through the rest of the colon. He fell into the rectum, up against mounds of backed up feces. PLOP! The remains of the mango landed on him.

Rikki ate lots of spicy food. This gave him lots of gas. “Let us out!” said the mice in his rectum. PHHHHHHHHHHH! BRRRRRRRRRT! PHHHHHHHHHHH! BRRRRRRRRRRT! PHHHHHHHH! PHHHHHH! PHHHHHHHH! PHHHHHHH! Rikki let out lots of gas. The mice all gagged. More and more poop kept piling on them.

The third morning, his rectum was very full and his bladder hurt. “Learned your lesson?” he said to the mice in his butt. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Just let us out!” said a mouse. He farted. The mice gagged. “Time for me to take a shit!” he said.

He moved to the hole. He stuck his rear over the hole and sat down, as usual. “My butt is about to deliver your friends down to you.” he said to the mice in the hole. “Hey waste products!” he said to the mice inside his rectum. “Time to come out the anus. You’ll be going into my toilet. It’ll be a big drop.” he said. He grunted. PHBBBBBBTTTTTT! Gas came out of his butt. The mice groaned. He started to push.

Rikki began to defecate. The mice below saw his anus open. A tiny log of poop appeared. More came out as time went by. The butt muscles moved. They pressed against the mice, making them sore. The poop was squished against the mice inside of his butt, compacting around them to form a huge log. UNNNNNH! Rikki grunted. The mice felt themselves lowering. They saw light come in. The mice were moved into the anal canal. They were slowly moved downward. Rikki grunted hard, pushing. The first mouse was pushed against his anus. Rikki grunted. UNNNNNNNNNHHHH! The mouse kept being banged against the anus for a while. The poop was swirled into the shape of a log. The mouse kept being hit against the anal wall as the mongoose grunted. PHHHHHHHBT! More gas came out of Rikki’s butt. The mouse gagged. UNNNNNNNH! Rikki kept grunting. Finally, the first mouse came out, his head sticking out of the log. He was hanging upside down, hanging from Rikki’s butt. More of the poop kept coming out. UNNNNNNNNNNNNNNH! The mongoose grunted, forcing out a huge log. PLOP! The mouse fell out the anus and landed in the hole. UNNNNNH! Rikki grunted again. PWICKA! PWICKA! PWICKA! More poop came out of his anus. “Ahhhhh!” yelled the mice in the hole as mongoose feces splattered them.

The log splattered on the three mice in the hole. PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBTTTT! More gas came out of Rikki’s butt. “Unnnnnnnh!” Rikki grunted. His butt felt sore. He grunted and pushed out a fat mouse and another log of feces. “Unnnnnh!” more poop came out of his butthole. “Unnnnnh!” he squeezed out another mouse.

He grunted again. More mice were forced downward. A fat one was pushed against the anal wall. Rikki grunted. The mouse kept being banged against the anus. Finally, he was squeezed through and fell out with a PLOP.

Rikki grunted again and more mice fell out. His butt was feeling less full. The mice in the hole with being coated in his falling logs of feces.

Rikki’s butt opened again. A mouse was pushed partially out. Rikki stopped pooping for a bit. “Hey, I’m stuck!” she cried. The poop fell off of her. Rikki tickled her legs. “Stop it!” she cried. He farted and she gagged. Finally, he grunted. The rest of her fell out of his butt. She looked up to see a log of feces fall out of the opened anus above and hit her.

The mongoose emptied out most of the rest of the mice, as well as almost all of the rest of his solid waste. The mice in the hole got hit with about a few pounds of shit, not to mention crapped out mice. The ringleader mouse was almost pooped out but Rikki’s anus closed.

The mice in the hole were annoyed. They shook off the dung. "Could you clean us off?" asked one of the released mice. "Certainly." said Rikki. Now that his rectum was empty, it was time to relieve his aching bladder. He moved his penis over the hole.

"Don't!" cried another mouse, but, too late, he peed on them. A huge and long deluge of urine came from his penis. The hot yellow liquid hit them. It stung their eyes. Rikki felt the torrent come out of his penis. His penis would give them a nice shower. “Ahhhhhh!” he said as he peed, empting his bladder. He peed for over two minutes, leaving them in a big puddle of urine, with floating turds in it. The mice were pleased when they saw the tip of his white penis close at last.

"How about letting us out?" said a mouse. "How about when the dung level reaches the top, you come out." said Rikki. He found some leaves and wiped his rear end. “Enjoy!” he said, throwing them down to the mice to eat. The mice held their noses and ate them, for they were quite hungry. Rikki also spat down water at them, and it landed mostly on the urine and feces soaked ground. The mice lapped it up, once more holding their noses.

He still had the ringleader inside of his butt. “Let me out!” cried the mouse. Rikki farted. “I have something special for you.” said the mongoose. He waited till evening. He drank a ton of water that day. His bladder ached.

He got a decent sized jar and sat on it. He grunted and pushed. The mouse felt the poop level drain. He was moved downward. He got squeezed through the anus.

He fell into the jar. “What are you going to do?” asked the mouse. “This here is my urinal. I’ll use it to empty my bladder. You can get out when the piss gets to the top.” said Rikki. The mouse broke free of the poop. “What?!” he said. “Hope you can swim.” said the mongoose. He put his penis over the top of the jar. “NO!” yelled the mouse. The mongoose peed. A bunch of urine came out of his white penis and soaked the mouse. PSSSSST! He kept peeing. A ton of urine came out of his penis and the pee level rose. The mouse was now up to his middle in urine. At last, Rikki moved his penis away. The mouse was soaked. “Hey, come back!” said the piss soaked mouse. Rikki-tikki ignored him.

“Hey Rikki, they told me to thank you for dealing with the troublesome mice.” said Chuchundra the muskrat, his friend. “Yes. Could you help me with that?” said Rikki. “Sure.” said the muskrat. “How?” “I sent the mice through my digestive tract. They’re now in my toilet. Feel free to use the toilet to empty out.” said the mongoose. “Don’t mind if I do.” said Chuchundra, sitting on the hole. The muskrat pushed.

The mice saw the muskrat’s anus open. Logs of muskrat feces fell down on them. Then, they got hit with hot yellow urine that poured from the muskrat’s furry brown penis. The mice were not impressed.

The next morning, Rikki peed again. Urine came out of his furry white penis and hit the poop, causing it once more to fall on the mice. Later, he emptied his rectum and bladder into the hole.

The mice all now smelled like mongoose feces and urine. Rikki would continue to use the hole as a toilet and urinal. Rikki also peed on the ringleader in the jar urinal. “Let me out.” said the mouse. “Wee wee time.” said Rikki-tikki. He peed. Urine came out of his penis like a shower and hit the mouse. When he stopped peeing, the mouse was up to his neck. The next day, Rikki once more pooped on the mice and the hole and moved the jar so that he peed on the mouse in the jar.

In the hole, they were building quite a mound of dung now to try and get out. He peed on both the mice in the hole and the jar for that day. The next day, he went and took another dump by emptying his solid waste into the hole. The mice got splattered with feces. “Time for a whiz.” He said. The mice moaned. He put his penis over the hole and took a leak. The mice got soaked.

Rikki later went to the mouse in the jar. He started to rub his penis on it. “What are you doing?” said the piss soaked mouse. “Pretending it’s my girlfriend.” said the mongoose. After some time, the rubbing was too much. “Ohhhhhhhhhhh!” said Rikki. SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! He ejaculated. The mouse got soaked in cum. A bit later, the mongoose put his penis over the jar. “Time to take a leak.” he said. The mouse groaned as his penis opened. Urine came out the tip of the penis. This time, the urine was over the mouse’s head. He went under but then came up, flapping his arms to stay afloat.

They waited days until finally there was enough dung for them to crawl up and climb out.

The mice in the hole were about to crawl out, when Rikki sat down on the hole. “Time for a delivery!” said the mongoose. “Come on!” whined a mouse. PHHHHHHHHHH! Rikki farted. He pooped and peed on the mice. Then he moved away. They ran off.

Rikki waited till later. Though there was nearly enough urine in the jar, he put his butt over the jar urinal and pooped. Some urine came out of it. Then he pointed his penis at the mouse and peed. The mouse was unable to get out, as he had has penis pushed against the entrance to the jar. Finally, Rikki moved, and the poor mouse was able to get out.

He left the garden, smelling like mongoose urine and feces. One thing was for sure, the mice certainly wouldn’t be bothering the creatures of the garden ever again.


	2. Tailorbird Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rikki-tikki-tavi swallows Darzee and his wife to saves them from a cobra but forgets about them and they end up going through his digestive tract.

Part 2: Tailorbird Trip

It had been some weeks since the incident with the mice. Rikki-tikki, however, had another problem as of late. A big cobra had been seen nearby. One day, the snake came into the garden. Rikki-tikki was talking to his friend Darzee the tailorbird and his wife. The snake struck its tail at the two birds, knocking them over and hurting their wings. They wouldn't be able to fly off. They were also winded.

Rikki-tikki acted on instinct, fighting the snake. During the fight, however, the snake came dangerously close to the two injured birds. He acted on instinct, without thinking that much, as he had only a split second to react, and swallowed the two birds, taking them out of reach of the snake.

This kept them safe, for now. In the meantime, he was going on the offensive. After a tiring fight, he managed to kill the snake. He then ate it, feeling quite hungry.

He was about to go off for a nap, for he was quite tired, when he heard an angry voice from his stomach. "Hey, Rikki, forgetting something?!" "Oops." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. It seems that I can't cough you up, at least not without losing my meal. I'm really tired right now. I don't have much energy to make you be coughed up. I need a nap."

"What about us?" said Darzee's wife. "Hmmmm." said Rikki-tikki. "I think the best thing would be to let nature take its course and have you come out the other end." said Rikki. The two birds groaned. "I think the snake should act as a shield, making it get digested. You guys might just lose a few feathers and stuff. Anyway, it worked with those mice a few weeks back. Perhaps you could stay on the sides of the stomach and move around. You don't have to rub it. I didn't tell the mice that, though." he said. "The air in here is hardly breathable!" said Darzee. "Well, I'll breathe a lot more then." he said. "Also, I'll eat some dates. They help move things along, if you know what I mean. Now, I really need a nap." said the mongoose. He went to sleep, after eating some dates.

Inside his stomach, the snake was broken down. True to his word, the snake took the brunt of the acid, and they moved so they didn't get hit that much. However, they did get a bit burned and lost a few hours. Over time, the snake was broken down, and they lost a few more feathers. Around evening, Rikki woke up and ate more dates. These dates had an effect on him, for he went to a bush in the nearby jungle and emptied out his rectum. His waste was all runny.

Meanwhile, Darzee and his wife were finally passed into his small intestine. In here, villi pulled at them and absorbed the snake meat. A blue substance tried to break them down, but couldn’t. They went through this for the rest of their trip through the small intestine. They seemed to be moving faster than normal.

Rikki-tikki continued to empty out by the bush. This was annoying for him, but, as he told himself, he had kind of brought it on himself. Meanwhile, the birds entered his colon. They got covered in mongoose poop. It stank horribly. They couldn't wait to get out.

Finally, after another hour, they came to a dip in the tunnel. They fell into it. They fell into his rectum. It really stank in here. And there was gooey poop everywhere. They pushed on the anal wall, wanting out.

“Let us out!” they cried. Rikki-tikki went to the bush.

He hunched down and grunted. Darzee and his wife saw light come into the chamber. They fell downward and came to the bottom of the rectum. Rikki pushed out Darzee first. First his legs, then his body, then his head came out. More poop came out. Rikki pushed out Darzee’s wife. First came her legs, then her body, then her head. A bit more poop came out. They breathed in the fresh air.

"Sorry about that." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. He moved away from them and emptied out the rest of his solid waste. "At least we're not dead." said Darzee's wife. "We REALLY need a bath." "That was more of Rikki-tikki than I ever cared to see." said Darzee. After their bath, they smelled normal again.

Rikki, meanwhile, really had to pee. “Now to relieve my aching bladder.” he said. He lifted his leg and a torrent of urine came out of his white penis and shot past his leg. “Ahhhhhh!” he said in relief. This had been one bizarre day, he thought as he whizzed.


	3. Crow Crunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rikki-tikki-tavi eats two bad crows whole and then uses the third as a condom so that he can make love with his girlfriend.

Part 3: Crow Crunch

A few weeks after the incident involving Darzee and his wife, some pesky crows were stealing food from birds and bothering hatchlings. After a few weeks of this, Rikki-tikki-tavi decided to teach them a lesson just like he had done with the mice.

When three crows came, once more to be a pain, he caught them and pinned them down. "Don't kill us." said the crows. "I won't kill you." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. The crows sighed in relief. "I'll just swallow you whole." He buried the crows partially in dirt to prevent their escape. He then got a jar of honey, opened it, and dipped one of the crows in honey. After licking the crow for some time, he then put the crow in his mouth.

The crow struggled. However, the mongoose closed his first row of teeth, trapping the crow. The crow struggled, though the mongoose was prevailing and moving the crow further and further back. Once he'd gotten the crow far in, he closed his teeth and brought as much of his tongue out of them as he could The crow struggled on the edge of the tongue.

Rikki-tikki went to a nearby stream and drank, tilting his head back and making a wet gulp. GULLLLLLLLLLLLLP! The crow lost his balance and slid down the throat. The other two watched the bulge move downward and disappear into his ribcage. His belly rumbled. His stomach expanded to make room for his big meal. Rikki licked his lips and patted his stomach.

The crow was hit by the water, losing his grip. He was moving downward, the pink muscles moving him along. There was a loud gulping sound all around him. “Ahhhhhhhh!” he yelled. He yelled as he fell through a hole and into the mongoose's stomach. It was pitch dark in here. There wasn’t a lot of room to move around in here. He heard a rumbling sound around him. He pushed at the walls, trying to get out. However, the walls were too strong. ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! Rikki let out a loud belch, shaking the crow.

"Let me out." said the crow, again pushing on the stomach wall. "I suggest you rub my belly instead of attacking it." said the mongoose, dipping a second crow in honey and starting to lick her. "Why should I do that?" said the crow angrily. "Because, soon, stomach acid will come in and it will digest you. It will break you down into pieces. If that's what you want, keep doing what you're doing. If, however, you would prefer to not be broken down, I suggest you rub my belly. It will get you to move and will get you out of range of a lot the stomach acid." said the mongoose, putting the second crow in his mouth. The first crow reluctantly agreed. Rikki-tikki soon had swallowed the second crow. His stomach now had a huge, wiggling, bulge. BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! He belched again, patting his stomach.

"Ahhhhh, one left." said Rikki-tikki, eyeing the third crow. "It's really cramped in here." said the female crow, rubbing Rikki's stomach wall. The final crow looked at the bulge in the stomach and said "Don't eat me. I'll do anything you want!" "Anything?" said the mongoose. "Yes, just don't eat me." said the crow. "Fine, you'll do anything, and I won't eat you." said Rikki.

"How do we get out of here?" said the male crow in Rikki's stomach. "You'll go into my intestines." said the mongoose. "And then what?" said the crow. "Then, " said the mongoose, a grin on his face, "you'll be excreted along with my OTHER waste products." "Oh no!" said the two crows in his belly.

A bit later, stomach acid came into his stomach. The crows dodged the brunt of it, though some of it hit them and singed their fur. The final crow, meanwhile, was rubbing the mongoose's churning belly.

GURGLE! GURGLE! GURGLE! Rikki’s belly rumbled. Rikki felt gas in his behind. He released it. PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The crow rubbing his belly gagged. “It hurts!” said a crow in his belly. “Have fun.” said Rikki. “Rub my ears.” said Rikki. The crow on the outside rubbed his ears. A while later, he said “Rub my belly!” The crow obeyed. After an hour of this, Rikki's girlfriend, and lover, Rita, came nearby. "Hey Rikki!" she said.

They had met a few months back. Having now come into his teen years, his libido was fairly strong. However, the two had agreed that sex was out of the question as neither of them could handle parenting yet in the event Rita got pregnant. However, eyeing the crow, Rikki-tikki had an idea.

"Hey Rita, why don't we make a little love?" he said. "You know we can't risk having children. We've had this discussion before." said Rita. "What if there was a way we could go to town without having kiddies?" said Rikki. "If there was, then have at it dear." said Rita the mongoose. "Lie on your back." he said. "What for?" said Rita. "Just do it." he said. Rita did.

Rikki-tikki-tavi grabbed the crow. “What are you going to do?” said the crow. “You’re gonna block my seed.” said Rikki. “Seed?” said the crow. “Yes. And you can lick her too.” said the mongoose. Rikki, with a bit of shoving, pushed him, legs first, into Rita's vagina. At last, the entire crow was inside her. The crow started to lick the inside of her vagina. "Rikki, what was that all about? Why did you put a crow in my pussy?" said Rita. "He was a bad crow. He and two pals were terrorizing the garden. I swallowed two of them whole to punish them. I'll crap them out later. This one begged me not to eat him. He said he'd do anything. So I put him in your pussy. I was going to put something else in there next.” he said. He pointed at his penis. Rita’s eyes lit up. “He'll absorb my seed and I told him to lick in there; that way, you won’t get pregnant. We can have some fun alone under the porch." said Rikki. "Brilliant!" said Rita. The two went under the porch. "Ready when you are." said Rita. She lay on her back. Her vagina was exposed. She danced erotically. He grinned and stared at her. “Ohhhhh!” he said, feeling excited. His penis felt tingly.

His white penis slowly stiffened. It slowly rose upward, becoming erect. “Ahhhhhh!” He’d be giving it some work really soon. His balls hardened. His penis kept curving up. It moved more and more upwards, swelling as he became horny. It wasn't long before his white penis had stiffened and his balls had grown. Soon, he was totally unsheathed. “Ahhhhhh!” he said as he felt the erection.

“Nice.” said Rita. She gently rubbed his balls. He grinned. “Ahhhhh!” he said. She touched his penis. He giggled. “You’re turn.” she said, showing her vagina. He touched her clitoris. She giggled. Her clitoris became erect. He ejaculated. She got some semen on her. “Oops. A little too excited. Great that we have this condom, eh?” he said. She smiled. “Let’s get to town.” said Rita. He moved toward her, crawling on top of her.

His penis dripped a bit of semen. “Come on, put it in.” Rita said to him. He moved his erect penis over her vagina. He lowered it so that it touched the entrance to her vagina. “Ahhhhhhh!” he sighed. “Time to make some love!” he said. He pushed it slowly through. It felt wonderful. So soft and warm. His balls brushed against her pussy. So soft! “Ahhhhhhh, this feels good!” he said, grinning.

He bent down and kissed her. “We’re gonna have a good time!” he said. She giggled1.

He first moved in the tip of his penis. He sighed. Next, he put in the shaft, bit by bit. Soon, it was totally in. He was feeling more and more excited. THRUST! THRUST! THRUST! He began to thrust his penis around. His penis felt more and more tingly. “Oh how this feels good!” he said.

The crow, meanwhile, was wondering what was going on, for the walls of Rita's vagina muffled the conversation the two lovers had been having. There was little light in here. However, he soon saw Rikki's phallus moving toward him. It came in little by little. “What is that?” he said. “Oh no, it’s his penis!” said the crow. “Seed? He means semen! He’s having sex! Oh no!” said the crow. “I don’t wanna be a condom! Noooo! Noooooooo! Stop!" cried the crow. “Enjoy the show! You’re about to get a firsthand lesson on mongoose reproduction!” said Rikki. “Noooooooo! Stop!” yelled the crow. “Be quiet and be a good condom!” said Rita, rubbing Rikki’s balls. The crow kept yelling. However, as he was trapped, and as his head was sticking down near the entrance to the birth canal, he could only yell when what came next happened.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" said Rikki, sticking his paws around Rita's breast. Soon, he had had too much excitement. He felt it coming. “Here it comes!” he said. They giggled. He ejaculated as he was no longer able to contain his orgasm. Inside of Rita's vagina, the crow saw Rikki's phallus open. SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! A huge amount of cum came out and soaked the crow. The crow spat out some semen he had inhaled. Again, Rikki-tikki had an orgasm, releasing more cum. SQUIRRRRT! SPLASH! His penis ejaculated. The crow cried. SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! On and on, the erect penis shot out more spooge, soaking the crow. “So salty!” the crow moaned. “Stop!” said the crow. “Have fun!” said Rita. “My penis will give you something to drink!” said Rikki, once more ejaculating. “Ohhhhh!” SQURT! SQUIRT! More semen came out of his penis. THRUST! THRUST! Rikki moved his penis back and forth. He sighed, his penis rubbing against the inside of Rita’s vagina. THRUST! THRUST! THRUST! THRUST! THRUST! THRUST! THRUST! THRUST! THRUST! THRUST! THRUST! THRUST! THRUST! THRUST! THRUST! THRUST! THRUST! THRUST! THRUST! He kept moving his penis. “Ohhhhh. Ahhhhh. Ohhhhh!” sighed Rita. SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SPLASH! Rikki ejaculated again.

“Stop it now!” said the semen soaked crow. “Nah, I’m having loads of fun. Keep licking by the way.” said Rikki. The crow, worried about what would happen if he said no, kept licking. The walls of Rita’s vagina were coated in cum, which tasted awful. SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! Rikki’s penis shot out more semen. The semen dripped from his penis. SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! He ejaculated again.

The two started to roll around, still ####ing each other. The crow was really drenched with semen. The two in his belly got nauseous from all of the rolling. Their fur was being singed by his stomach acid. “Ohhhhhh!’ he said. “Ahhhhh! I love you Rikki! Ohhhhh!” she said. “Ahhhh! Ohhhhh! Oooo! I love you too Rita!” he said. SQUIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT! A big white geyser of semen came out of his penis and hit the crow.

“Stop! Stop! Stop!” said the crow. His efforts only got him mouthfuls of spooge. “Ohhhhhhhhhhh!” SQUIRT! Rikki ejaculated a ton of semen. Rita giggled. The crow got soaked. He had to endure this for hours.

Rikki moved his penis back and forth. “Oh, that feels so good Rikki!” she said. Rikki felt his penis hit the crow. The crow was feathery. He made sure to fire off lots of semen at the crow’s face. SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SPLASH! SPLASH! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! He kept ejaculating. Finally, the two had stopped making love.

Rikki took out his penis. “Guess I’m not a virgin anymore.” he said. The two giggled. Rikki’s penis ejaculated one last time, spraying Rita with semen. “Oops.” he said.

“Should we get the crow out?” asked Rita. “Nah, let’s take an hour break. Then we’ll have a round two.” said Rikki. Rita smiled. Rikki lifted his leg and peed. He then jiggled his belly, pestering the crows in his stomach.

Meanwhile, inside Rikki's belly, the crows had lost most of their feathers. The digestive juices were now singeing their skin. The crow inside of Rita's vagina, now totally covered in white spooge, was hoping to soon get out. However, after an hour's respite, much to his horror, the two started to make love again. Rikki’s penis once more became erect. He once more pushed his penis into Rita’s vagina. Once more, Rikki's penis came into the chamber. Once more, the mongoose ejaculated as he had an orgasm. SQUIRRRRT! Once more, the mongoose made love, once more soaking the crow. “Ohhhh!” said Rikki as he ejaculated. “This feels great!” said Rita. The crow hated every bit of it. Rikki thrusted his penis around for hours, having sex with Rita and soaking the crow. SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! Rikki kept on ejaculating.

Around evening, the crow finally got a respite. After Rikki-tikki withdrew his penis, he pulled out the crow. "Finally. I'm out! I've been used as a mongoose condom!" said the crow in annoyance. However, if he had hoped that being released from being a mongoose condom was the end of his troubles, he was far wrong.

"Dinner Rita." said Rikki. "What?!" said the crow in horror. "You said you wouldn't eat me." "I'm not. I kept my word. I won't eat you, Rita will." said the mongoose. He grabbed the semen soaked crow and held him out for Rita, who opened her mouth. The crow struggled, but she put him in. “Noooo!’” yelled the crow. Rita moved him to the back of her mouth. “Stop!” said the crow.

“Hey Rikki, would you care to put something, er, else in my mouth, to help wash down the crow, that is, if you’re in the mood for it.” said Rita. Rikki knew she meant his penis. “I’m a man.” he said. “I’m always in the mood for sex!” Rikki put his penis in Rita's mouth.

“Nooooooo!” said the crow. Rita moved her lips back and forth and sucked on it. He became excited. His penis became erect. “Ahhhh!” he said. Soon, he gave way to an orgasm. “Ohhhhhhh!” SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! His penis shot out a bunch of semen. It hit the crow. Rita soon had a mouth full of semen. She swallowed, taking the crow with her. He screamed as he went down her throat. He landed in her stomach. The top of the stomach stayed open. More and more semen poured in. “Remember to rub the belly so you don’t get digested.” said Rikki. The crow rubbed, being hit with both semen and stomach acid.

They had sex for over two hours. Finally, they were done for the night. He took his penis out of her mouth. Rita went and got a drink to wash out the cum taste from her mouth. The crow got soaked. Rikki-tikki, who had been a virgin before that day, was buzzed from all the love making and eager for more later.

Rita left for the night, promising to return the next day. Meanwhile, the two crows in Rikki's belly had now lost all of their feathers. In some spots, they were bleeding as the acid had started to eat away at some of their skin. When they thought they were goners, they were moved into the small intestine. The crow in Rita's belly also lost most of his feathers.

By the next morning, the crows in Rikki's stomach, having been pulled at by villi in his small intestine, were now in his colon. They got covered in horribly smelling mongoose dung. It was hard and hardened around them.

The crow inside of Rita was halfway through her small intestine, featherless and bleeding. By midafternoon, the two crows inside of Rikki had fallen into his rectum. "Let us out." they cried. Rikki-tikki farted. Rita came over. "Hello Rita. I was just about to, er, deposit two crows." he said to her. She giggled. “Let us out!” said the crows. Rikki smiled and farted. The crows groaned. He went to a bush, near another hole in the ground, and emptied his rectum. The crows saw light come in. They were moved downward. They fell out his anus and hit the ground.

"Could you wash us off?" asked the crows. "Certainly." said Rikki. He moved his penis over the hole, and, with a grunt, emptied his bladder. The crows were annoyed. "Can we get out now?" they said. "How about you wait in here till the hole fills up with poop, or, er, you get your feathers back, then you can go?" he said, leaving before they could reply.

Around evening, the crow inside of Rita came into her rectum. Rita had just emptied her bladder and rectum, into the hole and on top of the crows, of course.

"Care for some anal sex as we don't have any condoms?" said Rita to Rikki. He agreed. The crow inside of Ria's rectum was hoping to be shit out soon. He saw the anus open. "Finally!' he said. However, his joy turned to horror as he saw Rikki's penis come in. As he was trapped by poop, he couldn’t move. “Noooooo!” cried the crow. Soon, Rikki gave way to an orgasm and the cum came out of the mongoose's penis. SQUIRT! The dung and cum covered crow got soaked. “Ohhhhh!” said Rikki. They kept it up for over an hour. Finally, he withdrew.

The following morning, Rita came back. "I have to go deposit my crow." she said. "Have at it." he said, giggling. “Let me out!” said the crow. Rita smiled and farted. The crow groaned. She went into the bush, and grunted. The crow fell out her anus.

While she used her lower orifice, Rikki had been having fun with her middle one. He put his erect penis into her vagina. As soon as the crow had been shit out, Rikki felt that he could not hold off an orgasm anymore. He withdrew his penis and deposited the contents of his ejaculation into the hole. Then he pooped. The crows got covered in it. "Could you wash me off?" said the cum and dung covered crows. "Certainly." they said. She moved her vagina over the hole and emptied her bladder. Rikki-tikki, who also had to pee, emptied his bladder too, hitting the crows with a very big deluge of mongoose piss.

After some time, the crows finally got their feathers back, after, of course, getting lots of dung from both Rikki and Rita on them, they flew off. "Think they'll come back?" said Rikki to Rita. "I think they'll stay a hundred miles away from this place." she said. "Alls well that ends well." said Rikki.


	4. Mouse Munchies 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita eats some mice and uses others as sex toys and then she and Rikki use the last two as a condom so they can make love.

Part 4: Mouse Munchies 2

Rita was being bothered by mice one day. She had been dreaming of Rikki-tikki and hoping they’d find a way to make love again soon. The mice threw berries at her and such. “Stupid mongoose!” they said. They’d hoped to get away before she awoke fully, but she was faster than they thought. She pinned them all down and buried them partly in dirt. “Rikki-tikki taught me how to deal with you guys.” she said. “Don’t kill us!” they said. “I won’t kill you.” she said. “I’ll just swallow you whole. Or as many as I can. I have something in mind for the rest of you that I can’t fit inside my belly. I suggest you that get eaten rub it from the inside so you don’t get digested.” she said.

She put the first mouse into her mouth. She sloshed him around a bit. He struggled. GULP! She downed him. He struggled, moving down her throat. She felt him enter her stomach. BRRRRRRBB! She belched . The mouse coughed. He started to rub her belly.

She downed many more mice. About ten remained. Her belly was full. Many mice had tried to gang up on her.

“What are you going to do with us?” said the remaining mice. “Since my lover Rikki-tikki isn’t here, and I can’t make love with him, I’ll be using you. You can take the place of his dick.” She grabbed a mouse. She squeaked in protest, but Rita ignored her. She put her into her vagina. She pushed her around, then, after a while, pulled her out. She then reinserted the mouse, pushed her around, then later pulled her out.

After the first mouse finally got so sore she said she’d rather be eaten then continue to be used as a sex toy, Rita cast her aside, meaning to take the mouse up on that later once she’d passed some of the mice through her digestive tract. “How are we going to get out?” said the mice. “You’ll come out with the food waste. Out my anus. When I defecate, you’ll go into a hole. But I have something to wash you off.” she said. The mice were unhappy about where they were going to exit her but were happy that they would at least be washed off. “I nice torrent of urine from my bladder should do the trick.” she laughed. The mice became more unhappy!

The mice in her belly had had some of their fur burnt off. Rita, however, was unbothered by this. She grabbed a mouse, and used him for a sex toy. She continued with this all day, using mice until they said they’d rather be eaten than continue.

After a night’s rest, the mice in her belly came to her small intestine. A blue liquid coated them and tried to break them down. It didn’t work. Rita used some more mice and pretended they were Rikki’s penis. She was using a mouse and had only two left over to spare, when Rikki actually came.

“Hello Rita.” he said. He spotted the mouse in her vagina. He stared at her, his brows raised. “A sex toy.” she said. “I miss making love with you. And these mice were bad.”

“Well, this one looks tired.” he said. “Yes, I’d rather be eaten than…” said the mouse. “They all say that.” said Rita. “I’ll take them up on that.” he said. He downed the eight mice, leaving only the two unused mice left.

The mice inside of Rita had come into her colon. They were covered in brown mongoose shit. “So, what should we do with these two?” said Rita. “I’ve got an idea.” said Rikki, grinning.

A bit later, the two mice were both inside of Rita’s vagina. Rikki, meanwhile, had her in an embrace. He felt excited. Now was another opportunity to use his manhood for something other than urinating. His penis stiffened and rose. Soon it was erect and unsheathed. His balls hardened. He put his erect penis into her vagina. “Now for the show.” he said. The two mongooses giggled.

Inside of her vagina, the mice noticed Rikki’s erect white penis coming toward them. They saw the tip open. “No!” they cried. However, the penis had other ideas. SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! It ejaculated lots of sticky white semen at them. They coughed and got some in their mouths. They were soon coated in white sticky goo.

And Rikki’s penis kept delivering more. THRUST! THRUST! THRUST! THRUST! THRUST! THRUST! THRUST! THRUST! Rikki moved his penis back and forth. “Ahhhhh!” he said. “Ahhhhh!” said Rita. “That feels so good!” she said. THRUST! THRUST! THRUST! He kept moving his penis. Finally, he felt excited. “Here comes a big one!” he said. The two giggled. “Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” he said as he hit climax. SQUIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! A huge amount of semen shot out of his penis like a volcano. After a near full day of mating, only pausing to eat, drink, and pee, Rikki finally decided to end their sex. The mice finally saw the tip of his penis finally close. Then they saw it slowly move out of Rita’s vagina.

Rita had some mice in her rectum by this time. She went and pooped them out. They fell out of her anus and hit the ground in a small hole. As she had promised, she washed them off with her urine.

Much to their horror, Rikki ate the two mice that they’d used as a condom. The mice that had been in his belly were now halfway through his small intestine.

Rikki and Rita both emptied out over the next day, using the hole where the first group of mice were to store their waste products.

Rikki waited till he was sure all of the mice were in his rectum. He bent down and grunted.

The mice saw light come in. They were moved downward. They fell out the anus. He then washed them off. They looked up to see hot yellow urine shoot out of his penis and hit them. Worse for them, Rita then pooped again. Then she peed.

After a few days, there was enough poop for the mice to get out. The mice ran for miles, not daring to pause or look back.

Rikki and Rita, meanwhile, parted. Their love was getting stronger. They hoped they’d get more chances to make love soon. They would get their chance……


	5. Parrot Parfait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rikki and Rita eat parrots and also use them as condoms to make love.

Part 5: Parrot Parfait

About three weeks had gone by since the crow incident. It seemed that the crows had sent some parrots to try and get back at him and Rita. They had pooped on their heads. They eventually caught fifteen of the parrots by climbing up trees and hiting them with branches. They trapped the parrots partially in dirt. The two decided to use these birds as condoms first, before eating them.

"We only have room for one parrot each in one stomachs." said Rikki-tikki-tavi. "We have been anxious for a little love so we'll use you as contraceptives. You can either put Rikki's manhood in your mouths to collect the seed or we can use your bodies." said Rita. The two grabbed a parrot, who had agreed to put Rikki's penis in his mouth. Rikki inserted the parrot into Rita's vagina. Soon, his penis has stiffened and was erect. He soon gave way to an orgasm.

The parrot felt the mongoose's erect penis move inside of his mouth. SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT! It ejaculated a bunch of hot sticky cum, which tasted salty, down his throat. The two lovers wanted to have a more typical mating that lasted hours. So, they did.

Rikki's penis ejaculated again and again. A ton of salty cum dripped down the parrot's throat. Rikki-tikki felt buzzed. He giggled the typical mating giggle. So did Rita. The two spent hours copulating. Finally, he withdrew his penis. Rikki-tikki ate the first parrot.

The two went to get a drink to replenish fluids. Then, they grabbed another parrot and began to make love once more.

After a full day of mating, Rikki-tikki withdrew his penis. Rita ate the second parrot. The parrots were rubbing their stomachs. The two went to sleep, eager for another day of love making the next day.

The parrots rubbed their bellies. Soon, their feathers were all burned off and their skin had welts on them. By the next day, they were bleeding. Rikki grabbed another parrot and put his penis in the mouth of this one. He then put the parrot into Rita's vagina and resumed their sex. After many hours, Rita ate the second parrot. Her belly was quite swollen. The second parrot was a bit lucky, in that he didn't lose too many feathers before he and the other parrot were both pulled into the small intestine.

Meanwhile, Rikki put his penis in the mouth of the fourth parrot, and resumed their mating ritual. After they were done, Rikki ate this parrot. This parrot wan't as lucky as the one Rita ate as the first parrot Rikki had eaten had already passed into his stomach. They then retired for the night.

After being pulled at by villi, the two parrots in Rita and the parrot in Rikki had travelled to the colon. They got covered in brown mongoose shit, which smelled awful. After travelling all night, they were in the rectum. Rikki and Rita emptied out their rectums and their bladders. The two parrot's fell out of Rikki's ass.

After getting some dung, they saw his penis open above and urine shoot out and land on them.

The two parrots got hit with more dung as Rita shit out the parrot she had eaten and then peed. The three parrots got hit with a bunch of urine that trickled down from her vagina.

They went through this ritual of the next few days, depleting parrots. When they came to the last parrot, they used her twice for a condom, then Rikki ate her. After going through his stomach, she went into his small intestine. It was a tight squeeze. She got bruised and also got pulled at by villi. Later she came to his colon and got covered in dung. Then, later, she got excreted.

It took weeks for the parrot's feathers to grow back. One by one, they got their feathers back and flew off. The last eaten were in a mound of dung and urine and eventually got out by crawling out the top of the hole.

The two mongooses, who got married a few months later, hoped that nobody would ever bother them again.


End file.
